Seol Jihu
Seol Jihu, more commonly known as just Seol, is the protagonist of The Second Coming of Gluttony. At the start of the story, he is a gambling addict, deep in debt and scorned by his family and ex-girlfriend however due an opportunity granted to him by a past life, he has obtained a chance for redemption. He possesses a unique innate ability, the Nine Eyes, which caused his gambling addiction after he lost it for several years due to unknowingly abusing it. However after he entered the Lost Paradise, it reawakened. Description Appearance With a height of 180cm, Seol's rather tall for a Korean, but otherwise has the typical light skin and straight black hair. He's generally described as being rather attractive. He also has an athletic physique thanks to his diligent training in the Neutral Zone. After returning from his first entrance to the Lost Paradise, Yoo Seonhwa's three coworkers, who made it a habit to first judge each potential suitor of Seonhwa's based on their outer attractiveness and have notoriously high standards, gave him 27 out of 30 points. Personality After getting addicted to gambling, his personality and attitude changed notably. However, through his dream of the future and his residence in Paradise, he is supposedly slowly becoming more and more like his old self. His most notable personality trait is his incredible determination. If he believes he has to do something, he will strive like no other to accomplish it, and oftentimes even enjoy it for the idea that he may achieve a goal. He is also rather childish. Not only does he love to get spoiled, but he loves teasing his friends. This is seen in his constant teasing of Claire Agnes' childish underwear and his repeated pranks on Chung Chohong. This is despite them constantly beating him up over it. Abilities Although he has only average talent overall, with his memories of his first life and the training in the Neutral Zone, he's able to show great combat prowess. With all his stats at least Low-High, his raw power alone is far above his peers. His weapon of choice is the spear, which he handles with simple but effective movements. Additionally, he has an exceptionally high magic aptitude. Even crippled after the abuse of his innate ability, his magic stat is still Mid-High, showcasing just how great his talent for magic is. This allows him to even overpower other Earthlings two or three levels higher than himself. With Agnes' recommendation, he always tries to learn every technique himself instead of relying on instant casting. While it takes him a considerable time to learn them this way, this method makes him far more adept at using them and their potential to grow with him isn't stunted. Both during and outside combat, he also displays a great decision-making ability. Combined with Nine Eyes, he rarely takes the wrong path. He's made it a habit to meticulously prepare before venturing out and prioritizes the safety of himself and the people around him over rewards like money or fame. Despite having little experience, his skill in planning and leading is acknowledged by many, including Carpe Diem and Ian. Life First Life In his first life, he arrives in the Lost Paradise as a Red Mark Contractee of Sinyoung. The details of his life are mostly unknown although it is known that he was worked as a slave and was a Warrior who wielded a spear, eventually falling in humanity's last stand, with his body charred beyond recognition. Towards the final moments of his life, Gula, one of the Seven Gods arrives, to grant him a wish for fulfilling his promise of surviving the battlefield that left him half-dead. Unexpectedly, Seol wishes to turn back time and start over. When he is fiercely rebuked by Gula and denied this wish, asks for his emotions to be sent back instead. Even then, Gula is still unable to grant his wish, as Seol’s achievements were still not enough, but Teresa Hussey, grateful that an Earthling put in so much effort for the Paradise, intervenes after Seol draws his last breathe, bargaining with Gula to grants Seol’s wish with the invocation of the Royal Oath. Second Life With the strong emotions of his first life coming to him as a dream, the events start to differ from his life when he meets Kim Hannah. Instead of becoming a contractee of Sinyoung, he convinces her to give him the gold mark, which she received from Gula. ❉ Tutorial Together with the knowledge of his dream, he finishes the Tutorial with a record of 2150 points, more than five times the base maximum of 400 points. ❉ Neutral Zone ❉ Lost Paradise Trivia * The Seven Gods show high interest in him and he might be the "Son of Gula". * He got slapped by Gula for complaining about the name of his Lv.2 Job, Mana Spearman * He's seen as an Irregular with high potential * Due to his unusually high combat prowess and intelligence, people often doubt that he's as low-leveled as he is. * The three girls at Yoo Seonhwa's workplace gave him 10/10 for body, 8/10 for face and 9/10 for fashion sense (but these 9 points were due to the clothes provided by Kim Hannah), adding up to 27/30 points. The highest they've given anyone before was 25 points. * His final score of 2150 without modifiers in the Tutorial is the highest in history so far Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Republic of Korea Category:Earth Category:Male